


Life outside the circle

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: She would look out the windows and wonder about a life she couldn’t have.





	Life outside the circle

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Vida fora do círculo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853805) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #063 - window.

For most of Solona’s life, she thought she would never see the outside of a circle tower. It wasn’t so uncommon for mages to spend their entire lives there, because they simply weren’t of any use to the Chantry, and she was afraid this was what was going to happen to her. She would look out the windows and wonder about a life she couldn’t have, and now she was free, and didn’t know what to do with that freedom. So, Leliana promised her, once their mission was over, they would travel, and Leliana would show Solona all she knew.


End file.
